In conventional information processing devices, in a case where information to be reproduced is scattered in fragments on a recording medium, the reading order of data that is scattered on the recording medium is changed, and data read in the changed order is output in the original reproduction order by using a memory. By performing such a process, data accesses are efficiently performed. For example, in Patent Document 1, it is determined whether to change the reading order of data recorded on a disk on the basis of a write time for a memory, a seeking time, and a read start time from the memory. Here, when the reading order is changed, data read in the changed order from the disk is stored in the memory, and the data is output in the original output order from this memory.